This invention pertains to water resistant coverings.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a water resistant covering which is installed on an arm, leg, or other extremity or part of the body to cover a cast or otherwise protect the body and to prevent water from penetrating the covering.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to a method for enabling an individual to use only a single hand to conveniently put a water resistant covering on an arm or leg.
Water resistant coverings for the arm or leg are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,403 to Juozaitis, 5,761,746 to Brown, 5,342,286 to Kelly et al., 5,542,121 to Lahaussois et al., 5,728,052 to Meehan, D406,897 to Agati et al., 4,768,501 to George, 5,817,038 to Orange et al., 5,063,919 to Silverberg, 4,986,265 to Caponi, 5,720,712 to Joy et al., 4,523,586 to Couri, 5,720,713 to Hutchison, and 5,865,772 to George.
Conventional water resistant coverings are fastened or mounted on the arm or other extremity of an individual using elastic straps, Velcro (TM) fasteners, and other fastening means. Such prior art fastening systems, while functioning to maintain the covering in place on the user""s extremity, appear to suffer from certain disadvantages. First, some fastening systems tend to restrict blood circulation in and movement of the user""s extremity. Second, other fastening systems are not readily quickly removed from the user""s extremity. Third, still other prior art systems are not readily installed without the help of a second individual. Fourth, yet other prior art systems are comfortable to wear but are not adjustable to insure that they efficiently seal and prevent water from seeping under the water resistant covering.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved water resistant covering which could be readily installed and removed, which would be comfortable to wear and still prevent water from seeping into the covering, and which would not unnecessarily restrict movement of or blood flow in a user""s body.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for installing and using a water resistant covering on a part of the body.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved water resistant covering which can with the use of only a single hand be installed on, removed from, and adjusted on a user""s body.
A further object of the invention is to provide a water resistant covering which includes a sealing mechanism that is readily adjusted, efficiently seals, and expands and contracts with tissues in a user""s body during movement of the body.